Songs and Stuff!
by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl
Summary: I hope you guys like all this stuff I write! I stay up till 2:00 am, just to do this for you guys!
1. Never Give Up Hope

Yakko: Some folks say that life is cruel

Wakko: At the orphanage the fed us inedible gruel

Dot: We slept on beds with springs that hurt

Yakko: The faucets have hot and cold running dirt

Wakko: The windows were broken, the roof was leaky

Dot: The walls were cracked, the floors were creaky

Yakko: They shut down the orphanage, now we know

Trio: *sigh* Those were the days. We miss it so

dot: And ever sence then, I've been feeling low *cough*

Yakko: Another sub-zero morning

Dot: And still there's nothing to eat

Yakko: My feet couldn't get much colder

Dot: Out breath is our main source of heat

Yakko: We're so far of the poverty line, we're off the graph

Wakko: But don't fret sibs, things'll get better! And in time then your gonna laugh!

Yakko&Dot: Ha!

Rita: Poverty and hunger around here

Runt: Yeah, looks like a city dump!

Dot: There's only one job, to be found here

Yakko: The town needs a new speed bump!

Dr. S: Acme Falls was paradise!

Hello Nurse: The happiest place on earth!

All: But the tax collectors avarice, took us for all we're worth!

Plotz: My coffers are over flowing!

Yakko: All our shelves are bare!

Plotz: My profit margins growing!

Yakko: We're broke, it seems so unfair!

All: Life's so lousy, we can no longer cope

Wakko: Ya gotta cheer up! Never ever give up hope!

Yakko: All the shops are closin'

Dot: Things couldn't get much worse!

Skippy: Even my nuts are frozen

Slappy: Be careful with that last verse!

Dr. S: Hey step up! Try our elixar! It's good for what hurts!

Hello Nurse: Whatever ails you, it can fix'er!

Dr. S: And it's great on desserts!

Brain: Drat, the temperatures falling

pinky: I love it when the weathers cool!

Brain: A new Ice Age is calling!

Pinky: Look! I can freeze my drool!

Brain: I have hopes and dreams of ruling the earth, but here I sit. Watching Pinky make sculptures

Pinky: Out of spit! Narf!

Slappy: This old tree is finished

Skippy: Our acorn supplys gone too!

Slappy: So for dinner, we're havin' creamed spinach

Skippy: All I can say is spew!

Yakko&Dot: As a town, we're so down, so we mope

Wakko: Ya gotta cheer up, and never give up hope!

All: We can't cope!

Wakko: Ya gotta cheer up, and never give up hope!

All: Are you a dope?!

Wakko: Nope!

All: Ya gotta cheer up and never ever give up hope hope hope hope hope! Yeah!

**Hope you enjoyed! Might do more of I get enough favorites...**


	2. LADOT

**Lol! I love this song!**

Dot: _Hey look! That bus has my name on it! La Dot! Boy, does this town love me or what?_

Yakko: _Uh. Excuse me Dot but-_

Dot: LA Dot, LA Dot! That's the sign that the bus has got! Written up where everyone can see me! L.A.D.O.T, spells LA Dot! Whodo've thought? The one so cute, could be this hot! The metro line has built a sign for me!

When I go walking down the street, all the folks I chance to meet. Will wave and smile and throw a fuss. 'Cause I'm the girl who's name's on the metrobus! And no one else, has that spot! Meryl Streep and Cher do not. Madonna, she is totally not. No, the only name there is LA Dot! 'Cause I'm the best! But I'm floored! Who'd of though I was so adored? You think I'd be conceited, but I'm not!

Crowd: No, no!

Dot: I'm just simple, humble, gorgeous LA Dot! I'm overwhelmed, quite a lot! Blown away; I kid you not! Who would have expected, for a sign to be so erected, saying LA Dot? But hey, why not? I'm a star from the Warner lot! Who their thinkin' of 'cause their'll in love with me!

so if my friends, you chance to spot, a great big bus with LA DOT, no need to wounder why, you know it was put there by my loyal fans, who clap their hands. And cheer while banging pots and pans. They'll greet me now with marching bands a lot!

Crowd: Yeah, yeah!

Dot: Yes, they put me on the bus, so everyone of us. Could see L.A-

Yakko: _Dot? Excuse me, but that's not your name. L.A.D.O.T, stands for Los Angeles Department Of Dranspoatation. _

Dot: _Oh. Well..._ You can find me on my web page spot! It' Dot Dot Dot!

Yakko&Wakko: Dot Dot Dot!


End file.
